What Really Happened
by Kaleidoscope Of Tales
Summary: Taking a beat at well-known HP clichés. EG: Harry is BWL's Brother, he is neglected by his parents but... what really would have happened? Sometimes morbid. Attempts to make clichés into more realistic situations. Seperate One-shots.
1. Harry-Is-Neglected-Cos-Of-His-Brother

Lily Potter.

That was her name, now.

When she was younger, she'd imagined being Lily Evans all her life. But now she was proud to be Lily 'Potter'. Of course she was.

Because her son was a Potter. And her son was the Boy-Who-Lived._ Her_ Boy-Who-Lived.

She'd never been prouder.

In fact, she had become so obsessed with this fact that when people asked- "does he have any siblings?"

She'd answer. "No- oh, wait..."

Because Harry was far less impressive.

She considered herself a good person, but good people like other good people, and really, Harry was not nearly as 'good' as his brother. At anything, she thought.

That night she prepared dinner. There were three plates out. One for herself, one for James Potter, and one for her Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry poked his head in the door to find himself unwelcomed, and, saddened, he slouched back up to his room. And he remained in his room the rest of the night.

* * *

James Potter.

He shared the name 'Potter' with someone so famous it could make Merlin shiver in the ground. Father of The Chosen One. His son was _very_ deserving of the caps. He had conquered the Dark Lord, saved humanity as they knew it! James puffed out like a peacock when reminded of so.

He boasted about it on and on with the other purebloods. Whenever they insulted Lily, he'd sneer "_Well your wives didn't give brith to a hero, did they?"_

Which of course implied he was the father of a hero, and he liked this, too.

Once he'd had important guests over. The Minister himself and his wife, Neimh Fudge, with their daughter, Claire. He was giving them a tour of the house when Claire had peaked into one room James thought empty.

"Whose room is this?" Claire asked.

James also looked in. The room had some baby toys, a couple of books, two shelves, and one ruckety bed. It looked old and unoccupied, except for the opened book beside the bed and clothing on the floor.

To James' horror a figure sat up in the bed. A bony, scrawny lad with scruffy dark hair. His green eyes burned into James' with the power of a dozen Killing Curses.

James, as politely as he could, shooed his guests away from the room. Who was that? An intruder?

Then one name came to mind.

Harry. His other son.

He looked back at the closed door, once. Considering. His hand rested on the knob, but he pulled it back.

He never touched that knob again.

* * *

Sirius Black.

Godfather to THE vanquisher of THE Dark Lord. He couldn't of been more pleased. The Boy was modest (for a famous star with the press houding him. On normal standards- no). Smart (for a kid. Not for a kid prophesized to end Voldemort). Kind (for a man-eating slug). And most of all, brave (for a walrus).

Everyone knew him. He acted the boy's BFF. He was so proud.

But he also loved Harry. Harry, the misunderstood, lonely, and neglected child. Harry, who played quidditch with him in the rain, when the Boy-Who-Lived didn't want to use his many brooms. Harry, who called him Siri, when the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't there to call the name stupid. Harry, who only really wanted his parents' love.

He pitied the kid. He understood what it was like to have a brother your parents preferred over you. How it felt to be excluded in the family. Thank Merlin James hadn't disowned Harry, like Sirius' mother had done him.

But he couldn't imagine what it was like for your world to know your brother's name. For you to be forever in the shadows. For people to refer to you as 'His-Brother'. His. Like Harry couldn't be his own.

One day, the press were swarming the Potter Household. The newspapers had all said that The-Boy-Who-Lived was severely ill.

When Sirius had arrived to see Harry, as he had Owled Sirius about having something to show his Godfather, James and Lily were cooing over there favored son. He was down with the common-cold.

"I was just here to say 'hey' to Harry," Sirius tried to explain, wary.

"But my boy's ill, Sirius!" Lily had cried.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," the sick child said, like that made him far superior.

But, in some sick way, it did.

And, because of that, Sirius stayed with the more famous Potter child. In fact, he got so caught up in the fame that he couldn't escape it.

So when Harry tugged on his robes, begging for attention, Sirius had distractedly said, "now, Harry, Your brother's sick."

Of course, no one knew that Harry was also sick. They'd never spared him a glance. So none of them saw what they should have.

A glistening tear, leaving a translucent blue trail down Harry's cheek.

* * *

Remus Lupin.

A DADA master. And that's why Lily and James had begged him to train their beloved pup.

"And what of Harry?"

His friends' faces were blank, then James said confused. "But he isn't the Boy-Who-Lived."

Remus had blinked. "Is that all that matters?"

"Of course not," Lily said. "We love our son."

Remus relaxed a bit.

"I mean, he did save us from the Dark Lord!" She laughed.

"But what of your other son, Harry?" Remus asked, concerned.

"He isn't the Boy-Who-Lived." James repeated. "So our little hero's our main priority."

Remus hated it, but he saw sense in this theory. He relented. "Oh, alright."

Lily had squealed and hugged, and James had gratefully given his thanks.

He didn't see Harry, mumbling,

"But what of me?"

* * *

Harry Potter.

Always the 'Boy-Who-Lived's brother'. Never just Harry.

In fact, why not just make it:

Harry _Potter_.

... Because no one paid attention to his first name, _his own_ name, anyhow.

_That_ night he was hungry. As per-usual. He stumbled into the kitchen, but couldn't reach the high cupboards. Looking at the food in the oven, his brother's food no doubt, he reached out.

Fortunately, Lily had only just put the oven on, or he would have burned his hand _very_ badly. He cried out. Nobody came to his aid.

Tired, hungry, and weak, he dragged himself back to his room.

He never came out.

* * *

"I'm going to check on Harry," Sirius said, unexpectedly.

"Why? He hasn't been out all day." James said, confused.

"Exactly," Remus agreed with Sirius.

"Alright," Lily sighed. Then, out of paranoia, she added, "but let me get my hero."

So the five made their way up to Harry's room, led by Sirius and Remus, for they were the only ones who knew where it was.

"Harry?" Sirius tried.

No sound came from the room.

"Harry, can we come in?"

Nothing.

He slowly turned the dusty knob.

Lily gasped. "This is where he's been living?"

The place looked terrible. Empty, lifeless. Like a dementor had sweeped through the room. A book lay on the ground, clearly it had fallen from the bed. Slowly, the five walked over to the bed.

Lily screamed.

Harry lay there, eyes closed. Like he was sleeping.

But Sirius knew that was just an illusion his mind had conjured, to hide him from the horrible truth.

The boy was unmoving. His body, tiny, from malnutrition and lack of feeding. He was pale. Remus didn't know how long he had been like this.

The Boy-Who-Lived's lip was quivering. "Hawwy?"

But the figure did not answer.

James let out a gasp when he edged forward. "Harry?"

Lily started crying, openly. Her 'hero' son followed. Then Sirius, and Remus. And, finally, James.

"What did I do?" James choked.

"What did _we_ do?" Lily ammended, her hand over her fast-beating heart.

* * *

_Harry James Potter_

_Born, 31st of July, 1980_

_Died, 12th May, 1988_

_"The Boy-Who-Died, for the greater good"_

Lily hated the quote. Her son had died because of her. She sniffed, again. People usually left lillies at graves around here, but she thought it too obnoxious. Someone before her had left a Hyssop. 'Sacrifice'. Another tear dropped. She left a blue Salvia. 'I think of you'.

It was awful, she knew, to think about your child more in death, than in life.


	2. Hermione-Goes-To-Marauder-Time

They'd never really noticed him before. But he had seen them. Watched them. Avoided them.

He had appeared early in the school year. A kid, sprawled out on the ground, coughing as he choked out blood. Short, honey brown hair, uneven with a curl, covered two dark chocolate eyes. He wore their uniform, though shredded, torn, and stained with crimson. A prefect had found him, brought him to the Hospital Wing.

Remus knew the most about the boy. He lay, faux-sleeping, in his Hospital Wing's bed, with a relaxing potion to help with the pain. It had been a full moon yesterday.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

He'd heard them question the boy, whom replied with short, dull answers. Blunt. Honest.

_"__Who are you?"_

_"__Hermi- Hermes." _

_"__How old are you?"_

_"__I don't know."_

_"__What happened to you?"_

_"__Torture."_

_"__Who did this?"_

_"__Death Eaters."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Harry tried to kill them. They didn't kill him, did they?" Sobs._

_"__Ssh, now, Dumbledore this interrogation is __over__ for the night!_"

The Boy- Hermes- had murmured names in his sleep. _HarryRonTonksRemusDumbledoreRiddleTeddyGinnyMumDadNONONO_

Remus started at his name, but dismissed it as a coincidence.

Next day, the two of them were released together.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he'd introduced himself.

"I know," the boy had whispered. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Hermes."

"No surname?" Remus had joked.

"No Death Wish."

When they reached the Great Hall, the boy had walked straight up to the Staff Table, to everyone's surprised.

It seemed like he was tearing up. "Hagrid… McGonagall… Pomfrey… Sprout… Burbage.. _Dumbledore_… you're all dead… they killed you…" He cried. Remus slipped in beside his friends.

"Who's the crazy?" Asked James.

"Hermes."

"No surname?"

"Apparently not. He was tortured by Death Eaters."

"Oh."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"_SnapeBellatrixDolohovGreyback…_" He stopped. "_DeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDead…_"

The named looked up.

"Knew it," James jested warily.

"It's my fault... Harry… I couldn't save him…"

Pomfrey led the seemingly delusional boy up, back into the 'Wing. The Hall resounded in a loud silence.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

They noticed him at the Slytherin table the next morning. He was crying.

Remus looked away, not planning to look again.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

But Hermes still stared.

He had haunted eyes, Remus noticed. Dark chocolate, sparkling with unshed tears. An emotional boy. Nearly feminine.

Hermes No-Name. The boy who attracted stares for a while, but did nothing to earn more. The boy who slowly disappeared into the shadows.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

He cornered the marauders once, eyes wild with craze.

"Don't trust the rat!" He begged. "Make Dumbledore the keeper! Make Sirius the Keeper! And don't let Harry go to… to _them_!"

Sirius had laughed at the boy. James had taken a weary step back. Peter had gulped. But Remus observed. Peter looked unreasonably worried. He wondered why.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Remus found the boy during prefect duty, once again he was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Slytherins," he choked out, gurgling on blood. "_Why?_"

Remus wished he had an answer as he led the battered boy to the 'Wing for the third time.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

He'd sat at the boy's bedside, as there was no one else who'd bother.

"I'm sorry," the boy said.

Remus took it for gratitude at him bringing him to aid.

"It's fine-"

"You shouldn't have _died_," Hermes went on. "You were supposed to live a long happy life with Tonks, and Teddy. And Harry was the Godfather. He was so proud. He didn't mean to upset you, talking about James and Lily like that. Harry was just worried about Teddy. He didn't want another orphaned wizard out there, just like him."

"Why did I die, Hermes?"

"Hermes? No, that's not my name. They killed you. They knew you were spying on those other werewolves for Dumbledore and how you were working for the light, so they hit you with the killing curse. You didn't have to see Tonks die. But she had to see you. She tried to avenge you. Now Teddy's an orphan. Another sad orphan. Harry will be devastated."

"Hermes, how did you know I was a werewolf?" Remus asked, too tired to lie.

"I figured it out in third year. You told me I was the brightest witch of my age. Snape dropped a lot of hints, though."

"Snape?"

"Yes, he was making you wolfsbane. He tried to have you sacked. But you left willingly at the end of the year. Harry was sad. A sad orphan. He thought you or Sirius would take him in. The Dursleys were abusive, you know. They sometimes hit him. He used to live in a cupboard. He never got to eat much. A sad orphan."

"The Dursleys?"

"Lily's sister's family. They're horrible."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Remus asked Lily about a 'Dursley'.

"Oh yes," Lily wrinkled her nose. "Fat, ugly, walrus of a boy. Violent, too."

He thanked her, and walked away, spooked.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Sirius and James had him hanging from his ankle, suspended in the air.

"HELP!" He yelled, like he thought someone would save a Slytherin. Even the Slytherins themselves refused to.

Sirius barked with laughter. "Who would help a _Snake?_"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

The Marauders entered the Room of Requirement _that_ day, but found it occupied.

Hermes No-Name, curled up in a ball, sobbing. The room was covered in photos. A James look-alike, though with green eyes, and a freckled red-haired boy dominated the frames. They were punching each other's shoulders, laughing.

"Can't believe you punched the bloke, Hermione!" The red-head was cackling, stuck in the moment.

"Yeah," agreed mini-James. "I've wanted to sock Malfoy forever!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermes looked up, eyes glistening with tears. She didn't notice the four invaders. "I messed up big-time. I tried to save your parents. I did! I thought that saving them would save you! And you Ron! But they hate me!" He sniffed, a feminine sound, Remus noted. "I'm a Slytherin! You two would've laughed! 'The Golden Lioness' transformed to the despised snake within a month. Or, I suppose over thirty years.

"I even have to pretend to be a _boy_!" She stuck her tongue out. The four at the door held in gasps, and shared a long look of confusion. "I don't understand how you two handle it! I suppose you have practice, but no one ever stands up for the guy-loner." She sighed. "Sirius and your dad bully me. How were they so nice in the future?

"_Dad_?" Mouthed James.

"_Loony_," mouthed Sirius. Though he looked unsure.

Suddenly Hermes whipped 'round, wand pointed in their direction.

"Who are you?" Remus spluttered.

Her wand hand wobbled for a moment. "No one _you's_ would care about," she hissed. She flicked her wand up. "**_OBLIVIATE!_**"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

They found him early in the school year, during prefect rounds. No blood. No fresh scars. No evidence of a brawl, or fight. The word _Mudblood_ was carved into his arm.

Something told Remus he knew this boy. Upon visiting him, the boy opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw him. He said four words,

"Don't trust the rat."

And then he vanished.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Remus Lupin stared at the girl. He knew her. Knew her as someone other than Harry's friend.

A flash of a memory. A girl, crying. Pictures of Harry and Ron. A forgetting curse. Darkness.

Then- "_Don't trust the rat_".

He'd forgotten. Dismissed it. He'd killed James and Lily. Indirectly, of course. But he had. The rat had won.

Hermes had appeared in the middle of the battle. Harry had vanished. Ron was somewhere, alone, in the school. One second Bellatrix was aiming a killing curse at young Ginny, and then Hermes was just… there. In the way of the curse. Ginny had screamed. A stream of green light, speeding towards her. Then Hermes's body intercepted the curse. With a heart-wrenching shriek, he collapsed.

Ginny ran to the body, tears running down sooty cheeks. She kneeled beside the body, laying a hand on the boy's forehead. And the body slowly morphed. There was the sound of bones crunching, and Hermes grew shorter on the ground. His hair grew, bushy with a kink, covering his face. Lips became larger. Lashes grew. The glamor had worn out.

Slowly, and shakily, Ginny brushed the hair out of her face. Again, she cried out.

And Hermione smiled up at her, brown eyes unseeing, lips curled into a smile.


End file.
